


The Love Experiment

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And like, M/M, No Angst, and I totally did cry writing one scene in there, but like, i know this seems rushed, just fluff, one couple got engaged I'm pretty sure 5 days in, so shush, this is based on the Netflix show ''Is Love Truly Blind''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles didn’t know why he agreed to do it. It seemed absurd at first, and he was very much tempted to throw the letter in the trash and call it a day. But he would be a liar if he said it didn’t tickle his curiosity. He was a teacher for a reason, after all. He wanted to learn and he wanted to spread the knowledge. So this experiment really can’t hurt, not if he can spread what he learned from his experience to the world.And, who knows. Maybe he can find love there.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Love Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't read tags: I know this fanfic will seem rushed, but please know that the Love is Blind show had like, a couple get engaged on the first episode. So, you know. It's natural that it is rushed.

Charles didn’t know why he agreed to do it. It seemed absurd at first, and he was very much tempted to throw the letter in the trash and call it a day. But he would be a liar if he said it didn’t tickle his curiosity. He was a teacher for a reason, after all. He wanted to learn and he wanted to spread the knowledge. So this experiment really can’t hurt, not if he can spread what he learned from his experience to the world.

So he found himself answering and sending his answer to the ones holding the experiment.

And less than a month after, he was in a car and on his way to where the experiment would be held. He had been told that everything electronic would be taken, which bothered him slightly but it was part of the experiment so he couldn’t complain. He signed up for it after all.

So here he was, entering the common room in his most fancy suit, chuckling to himself at the amount of pink that was in there. He supposed they put him with the women simply because he didn’t have any, well, attraction towards them. Sure, he found them pretty, but he didn’t have any… romantic interest in them. He watched the curious faces enter, wondering as to why there was a man with them. Wasn’t it supposed to be blind?

Charles continued smiling and greeting the women, well, until one in particular entered. Her blond curls were curled and tossed over her shoulders and she was in her prettiest dress. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and with a hiss, walked over to him. “Charles? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same, Raven,” He answered, trying to hide his shock behind his amusement. As far as he had been told, she was away on a business trip. Which was weirdly close to the same time he left, so he didn’t bother telling her about this. “Weren’t you supposed to be working on another movie? It’s what you told me,”

“I didn’t want you to know about this,” She mumbled, hands on her hips. Obviously the plan was changing. “Why are you with the women anyway?”

“You know why, Raven”

“Yes, yes, but wouldn’t they give you your own room or something?”

Charles only shrugged and was about to tell her his theory, which wasn’t really one has it made a lot of sense when two people entered the room, smiles on their faces. Right. This was filmed. As Charles looked around, he noticed a couple more men. He probably wouldn’t be matched with some of them, then.

“Welcome to the love experiment, everyone! I’m Rachel Lachey, as you probably all know,” The woman begun, looking over the faces of everyone in the room. They weren’t many, granted, but it still was a lot for one experiment.

“And I’m her husband, Nick Lachey.” The man continued, also smiling. “You’re all here to discover if love, is truly blind.”

They continued like this, explaining the rules of everything as well as what is supposed to happen. They had ten days to go on dates and get engaged and in four weeks they would be married. This was freaky to think about, Charles quickly thought, but he found himself… a bit giddy. Being in a wheelchair really didn’t help love wise, so… who knows. Still. He was here for the experiment, nothing else, he reminded himself.

Once that was done and everything was set in motion, Charles found himself moving towards the door that led to the pods, where he would be talking to men. Without ever seeing them. The corridor was longer than he expected and he found himself being one of the last to get in a pod. The stupid doors were a pain to open and close, seeing he was in a wheelchair. They probably should’ve thought about that, didn’t they?

The pod was cozy, he noted. There were glasses on a small table, as well as various drinks, ranging from non-alcoholic to heavily alcoholic. They truly planned for this, didn’t they? The couch seemed comfortable enough with its various blankets and pillows, but it would surprise him if he ever sat on those. Especially since the dates were from 30 minutes to an hour each. Then, there was the glass window that normally would allow him to see the other side of the pod, but multiple colored lights were in it and the glass had an effect on it that would not let him see the other side if he tried.

As he waited for a response from the other side, Charles got his small notebook out and his pen, hoping to take notes. Who knew how many people he met, and how much he would need to remember? 

“Hello?” A voice said from the other side. A man, obviously. That’s what he had written down in his letter when they asked for their gender preference. The voice sounded nervous and had a light accent. Wasn’t too deep, either.

“Hi,” Charles replied, and just like this, his first date begun.

\---

His first date hadn’t been all that bad, he had to admit. By the end of it, after an hour that passed by faster than he expected, he realized one thing. He liked who he talked with, but he didn’t feel like he could develop any feelings towards the guy. He still kept him on the list, just in case something did come out of their talks in the end.

His second date on the other end… was something else. The first question he had been asked is what he looked like. The guy went with that he was white because of his English accent, and in irritation, Charles used his best Scottish accent and told him that, actually, he wasn’t English. The confusion rang in the guy’s voice, and Charles was still quite proud of that stunt. On his ways to other pods, he sometimes ran into his sister who either looked exasperated or delighted. It was still weird to see his sister run around and he had to remind himself constantly that he couldn’t give a stern talking to the ones who hurt her in any shape or form.

He continued going on dates, sometimes helping himself to a glass of scotch in the room. When that happened, he discovered that he smiled and laughed a bit more easily. Though he didn’t let that throw him off and continued on his dates. There were some that were okay, he had to admit. So he noted next to their names to talk to them again if he could.

Then came his last date for the day. When he entered the pod, he immediately made his way towards the glasses and poured himself some scotch. He needed it. Besides, it was only his third glass of the day. It couldn’t hurt.

“Hi,” A voice came from the other side of the room, and surprised by the absolute warmth of it, Charles nearly dropped his glass of scotch. He wondered how long that guy had been waiting and how he even heard him come in. Might have just been a guess.

“Oh, hello! You startled me,” Charles laughed and wheeled his way towards the glass with some difficulty. Stupid rug. What sounded like a chuckle came from the other side and Charles’ smile only got bigger. He liked him already.

“Oh, I apologize then.”, He responded and after a small pause, cleared his throat. “Can I ask for your name?”

“Charles. What about you?” Charles found himself responding quickly, sipping on his glass of scotch. With one hand he opened his notebook and clicked his pen open to write the man’s name down once he was told. 

“Erik. Where are you from, Charles?” The man continued on with the conversation, doing mainly small talk. He hadn’t asked anything about his appearance, which Charles took as a win.

“New York. You?”

“New York too. Though in the city.”

“Really? What a surprise! I did not expect to meet anyone from my city so soon,” He exclaimed, the smile on his face. This was a nice beginning. “What is your favorite thing about the city?”

“Oh, I’m not sure… the statue, I suppose. I don’t know why.” He heard the man respond, and what sounded like humming. “My turn, now. Do you like chess?”

“I love chess!”

Charles already wanted another date with this man.

\---

When Charles wheeled his way back into the common room, a grin covered his face. His date with Erik had definitely been one of the best he had that day, and something told him that it probably would be the best one he would ever get. He hoped the other thought like that too. He really hoped their dates would turn into something more than friendship.

He made his way towards his sister, who was sipping on a glass of wine with another girl. They talked about their dates and which ones they appreciated the most. For Raven, it was with some guy named Hank. He seemed sweet enough, Charles thought when he heard Raven describe him. ‘’You sound in love, dear sister.’’ He pointed out, a grin on his face. It only widened when he saw the startled expression of his sister.

“Charles!” She hissed out, with a small glare. “Don’t sneak up on me!”

He rolled his eyes in amusement and then looked towards the woman that was about to get up and leave. Charles only waved for her to sit back down, and already started making his way towards the bar. Another scotch won’t hurt. Or a martini for that matter. “I’ll leave, feel free to stay.”

\---

The next day, Charles felt like he barely made it through some dates. He wanted to speak to Erik again, he wanted to know more about him than his love for chess, the books and authors he loves and his current job. Well, Charles does admit that knowing that Erik is an ex-soldier helps with the image he has of him. He totally didn’t imagine those muscled arms around him at night. Nope.

So, Charles could’ve gotten up and ran when it was time to talk to Erik again. Except… it wouldn’t have ended up well. So, he wheeled himself over as fast as he could instead. His heart was beating in his chest, just to hear his warm voice again. He entered the pod, and closed the door behind him, before getting as close to the window as he could.

“Hello, Erik.” He greeted, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could. He wondered if he could hear his heart beating in his chest. “How are you feeling today?”

“Good, now that I get to talk to you,” He answered. The grin he had on his face could almost be heard. “How were your dates so far?”

“Well, yours is always the best.” The teacher commented, a warm feeling spreading on his cheeks. Silence spread in the pod for a moment, but it didn’t feel awkward. It felt comfortable. “Do you think we can talk about more serious things today?”

“I don’t see why not. Do you have any ideas?”

“Well, what is your darkest, deepest fear?” Charles asked, after taking a minute or two to think it over. He just hoped he didn’t make the other man shut down.

“I… don’t think I could lose my family again, Charles.” Erik started, his voice sounding sadder than before. Charles wished he could cross that window and make him smile again. He didn’t want to hear him like that. But… again?

“Do you think you can develop on that a bit more?”

“I… Charles--”

“Please, Erik. I want to know more about you.”

With a sigh, Erik talked about what he meant. Charles felt the tears go down his face when he heard Erik talk about his wife dying of an unknown sickness, and then his own daughter when they were on their way home from the hospital since they got into an accident. It was like Charles was there, in his memories, feeling it all. He couldn’t imagine the pain Erik held in his heart at all times. Sure, Charles didn’t really like most of his family and couldn’t relate to Erik’s experiences, but… this was horrible.

“I’m sorry, Erik.” He finally said, wiping his tears away. He always felt things intensely, and he felt so much pain for his friend, and possibly the man he was already growing to love.

“Don’t be sorry, Charles. I’m here to start over.” Charles heard a sigh and ignored the tight sound that came from the man on the other side of the wall. “What about you? What is your deepest, darkest fear?”

“I don’t want to lose my sister. She is here, in the experience with me. I swear it hadn’t been planned- she entered the room and we were both shocked at seeing the other there.” He chuckled but continued. “But, I’m changing the subject. She is the only family I only really have anymore. She’s the only one I really see as family.”

“...Can you tell me more about that, too?”

And there went Charles, explaining to Erik that the only other person he saw as a family member was buried six feet into the ground. His father hadn’t been the greatest of man, but Charles loved him and the teacher loved his sister. When his father died, his mother quickly remarried to a man that was only there for their money. He had suffered at the hands of that man and his son, but he admitted he would do it again if it meant protecting his sister. He would do it again in the blink of an eye.

“I didn’t know you suffered so much, Charles,” Erik admitted, his tone sounding angry and… sad. Was Erik being protective over him? Charles hoped so. 

“It’s in the past.” He smiled sadly and looked at the time on his watch. An hour had already passed by. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes. Good night, Charles. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Erik.”

\---

Charles slept well that night. He didn’t know if it was the reassurance that he probably knew more than some did about Erik and that must’ve met something, or he was just exhausted because of that day’s events. But one thing he knew when he woke up the next morning, was that he loved Erik. He didn’t know how that happened so quickly, but here he was.

He hadn’t felt like this in years.

When he entered the pod for their… third date, was it? Charles couldn’t believe it. It passed so quickly, he couldn’t believe how quickly he fell for a man that he never saw before. He poured himself a drink and made himself as comfortable as he could in his wheelchair. “Good morning, Erik.”

“Good morning, Charles.” A voice from the other side answered, and Charles felt a warmth spread through him at hearing his voice. He could hear it all the time and he wouldn’t get bored. He sounded like a schoolgirl. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Charles admitted, nodding to himself. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than I did last night. But hearing you is what’s making me feel better.”

Their conversation continued like this, from small things like what Charles actually taught and more details about Erik’s work. But then, the real questions came.

“What type of wedding would you like?” Charles was the one to ask that question. He already couldn’t believe he asked that, and his cheeks were becoming as red as tomatoes. “You’re not obligated to answer that--”

“I would like to go with a Jewish wedding, but I would be willing to go with what my fiancé would like,” Erik answered quickly, cutting Charles off. “What about you?”

I wouldn’t mind Jewish, was what Charles thought, but he obviously didn’t answer that. “I don’t know… whatever my fiancé would like, I suppose.”

A silence stretched out, but again it didn’t feel awkward.

“What about kids?” Charles also asked. It was a question on his mind, seeing, well, he wanted a kid or two. But he understood if Erik didn’t want any. “Would you be ready for one again?”

“I think so. Maybe not yet but it is something I would like.”

It would be a lie to say that Charles’ hands weren’t shaking. He was discussing this so casually with Erik, who obviously didn’t know that Charles loved him. Should he tell him? Could he tell him now? Would this be too much?

“Time has run out, Charles,” A voice softly said from the other side. He sounded almost disappointed. He truly did sound disappointed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh… Very well. Goodbye, Erik.” I love you.

\---

He didn’t expect to be told by his sister that a message was there for him the next morning. It was simple and written in a scrawl he didn’t recognize. It simply said to dress in his best, and he would be lying if he wasn’t curious.

“Did you bring a suit?” Raven asked, sipping on her mimosa and snacking on some fruits at the same time. She was dressed casually, woolen shirt and jeans. She was beautiful, as always.

“I-- Yes, of course, I did, Raven.” Charles scoffed and put the message in his pajama pocket. Yes, he was wheeling around the common room in pajama. No shame in that.

“Good, because I don’t think we got any suits to lend you,” Another girl answered, who he remembered to be Moira. She was sweet and had not gotten any luck yet with any boys. But it was okay, she was patient. She would find one eventually.

Both the girls laughed as Charles made his way back to his room, where he found his suit hanging on the door. It was simple, but some always saw it as something a grandpa would wear. He felt just fine in it, and it was of great quality so he didn’t mind the comments. He tied his tie in front of the small mirror, smoothing the purple-colored tie, down. There you go.

Soon after that, he made his way towards the pod.

\---

“Hello, Erik” Charles greeted, making his way to the frosted glass. He placed his hand on it, and he wondered if Erik was doing the same thing on the other side.

“Hi, Charles.” He greeted. Charles noticed he sounded… nervous. Was something wrong? “I… Charles, I have something to ask you.”

“Anything, my friend.”

“I rarely let anyone get this close to my heart,” Erik started, and he sounded more nervous than before. “And Charles, you got in so easily. In the beginning, I was scared. I was wondering what I was doing. But this felt… right. This felt right and I wouldn’t dream of letting this go,”

“Erik, where are you going with this?”

“We are equals, you and I. I want to stand by you, and I want you to be beside me. So Charles, today, I kneel before you and I ask you this: Charles Xavier, will you marry me?”

Charles was crying. He truly was crying, and he was resting his head against the glass, his brown curls getting in his eyes. He was relieved. He truly did not expect this to go this way. He had expected an ‘I love you’, maybe, but not… this.

“Charles?”

“I, yes, of course, I’ll marry you, Erik Lehnsherr,”

“You will?” A small sound of disbelief came from the other side of the glass and small thank yous were heard, whispered near the glass. “I love you, Charles.”

“I love you too, Erik.”

\---

Needless to say, his sister was speechless. At first, she was confused, but then her face morphed into a huge smile and then it changed again into one of slight anger. ‘’I can’t believe you got engaged four days in!’’ Raven punched him on the arm, strong enough for it to be uncomfortable but not strong enough for it to bruise. “You could’ve allowed your sister to get engaged first!”

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules,” Charles answered, a huge smile on his face. Tears were still striking down his cheeks, but he felt so happy. “Just tell Hank to hurry up then. Or ask him yourself.”

“Oh, this could work.” Raven nodded to herself. “But come on! Go get ready, you’re seeing him for the first time tomorrow!”

Charles was promptly wheeled away to his room.

\---

If Charles could walk, he would be pacing in the small room he was in. Erik knew he was in a wheelchair, but what if he changed his mind at the sight of him? What if he turned around and decided he would go with someone else? Charles was terrified because he loved so much so quickly, he wondered if it would fade away. He hoped it didn’t fade away.

When the lights turned on, Charles placed himself in front of the doors. It was his moment of truth. It was now or never.

As the doors slid open, Charles couldn’t believe that the man standing in front of him, was Erik. He simply couldn’t believe it. He was who he imagined and so much more. Charles quickly started wheeling his chair and Erik started running from his side and they both met in the middle, already breathless and eyes ablaze with a love they didn’t know was possible.

Erik kneeled in front of him, grabbed him by the tie and pulled Charles towards him so he could kiss him on the lips. The kiss wasn’t deepened by either of them, but so much love and passion was put into it, it satisfied Charles all the same. The teacher allowed his hands to wander so they could get into his fiancé’s hair, and he smiled once they pulled away for breath. “Hi,”

“Hi,” Erik replied and with a shark grin that the teacher already loved, slid the ring on Charles’ finger. And it was at this moment, that they both realized how real this was.

And they didn’t regret this for the world. Because love is truly blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it. I know this should've been posted with everything else back in 2011, but...
> 
> ...I was something like, seven years old. So you know. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
